


The Color of Desire

by idekmate (show_me_kindness_beauty_truth)



Category: Vampyr (Video Game)
Genre: Casual Sex, Double Penetration, Explicit Consent, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/M/M, i also wrote this very sleep deprived at 3 am but ya know, i dont remember dude its been like a year since i wrote this lmao, idk if i missed any tags tbh, reupload
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:15:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24060439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/show_me_kindness_beauty_truth/pseuds/idekmate
Summary: Newly wed, Clarence and Venus Crossley are happily in love, and ready to receive a very special wedding gift from their dear old friend, Jonathan Reid.It was an offer the Doctor simply could not refuse.
Relationships: Clarence Crossley/Venus Crossley/Jonathan Reid
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	The Color of Desire

**Author's Note:**

> I had uploaded this fic like a year ago (or was it more? Who's to say) and took it down again, so I finally decided I wanted to re-upload it under new pseud. Here we go!
> 
> Ps.: this isn't beta-read so if you see any mistakes feel free to point them out!
> 
> Original Authors Note from back then:
> 
> this is set in about 1913, and I decided johnny is as old as clarence, so they would both be about 27, and venus would be about 21 (bc their canon ages are 26 and 32 in 1918, Oh Well)  
> also, i know venus is like,,, a terrible person lmao but this is at a time where neither of the three will be aware of it yet so bear with me alright? alright

Their laughter filled the spacious sitting room of the Crossley’s new house.  
The crackling flames in the fireplace, lapping their way alongside logs of oak, were the only thing to provide light in a constant push and pull of flaring up and retreating, since dusk had arrived hours ago and left the West End outside the high windows encased in a pitch-black night. 

“Right, right”, Jonathan said, as his own laughing subsided, and he himself had caught his breath. “But I do not wish to bore you with any more tales from work.”  
“Please, as if you could ever bore us, _Doctor Reid_ ”, Venus responded with a lavish smile, and he believed to see something in her eyes that he didn’t quite know how to place. He thought he saw it for just a moment, on multiple occasions throughout the evening, but then it was gone. Perhaps it was his imagination.  
“From the sound of it, your journey so far has been anything but boring, Johnny”, Clarence agreed. “The events at your seminars always seem to make for the best stories.” 

Jonathan chuckled. “Yes, physicians do seem prone to show their more chaotic sides there.” He lifted the fine, crystalline glass to his lips, tasting the pleasant bitterness of the remaining deep-red liquid as he finished his wine.  
Clarence and Venus had just returned from their honeymoon, and they had invited Jonathan over to be the first guest they may receive in their new home. For dinner, first. But then they had retreated to the comfortable settee in front of the fire, and he had complimented them on their exquisite home, and they had started to share all the stories they gained to tell since last seeing each other. Jonathan was honored by the invitation, of course, but even more so he was delighted to witness the happiness of the newly-wed couple. All loving gazes and soft smiles reserved only for each other.  
“Thank you again”, he started, “for the invitation. This truly was a lovely evening.”  
“Of course, Johnny. And thank you for coming.”

“Would you like another glass of wine?”, Venus offered, and he shook his head. “No, thank you. I believe I’ve had enough for this evening.”  
She nodded curtly, and made to get up, only to be stopped be Clarence’s hand. “Allow me”, he said, and they shared a tender kiss, before Clarence rose to take their glasses back to the kitchen. 

Jonathan allowed his eyes to trail after him for a moment. “It is truly marvelous to see you two like this.” He returned his attention to her, to be met with bright blue eyes, and he smiled. “Two of my dearest friends, and you make each other so happy.”

“Oh Jonathan,” she returned his smile. “We are so happy to have you here. But I must confess, as sincere as our invitation was, we have somewhat of… an agenda.”  
He raised an eyebrow at this revelation. “Oh? Is there something I can do for you?”

“No, not exactly.” Venus coyly folded her hands in her lap, and again, he thought he could this _something_ in her gaze. “Clarence and I, we have talked a lot about this. And both of us agreed that this is something that we want, should you be interested as well, so we have a proposition to make.”  
Jonathan had to admit, her words appealed to his curiosity. He couldn’t imagine what they might have in mind, and Venus seemed to try to ease the conversation into whatever she had to say, rather than outright say it. It was unlike her, at least when it came to him. After all, they had been close friends for a while. 

“We want to stress that you can say no, of course. There is no pressure”, she continued, “and we know this is a rather unorthodox offer, and we do not wish to shock you. But you _are_ a very liberal man.”  
Jonathan offered her a reassuring smile, then, and gently placed a hand on her nearest arm. “Venus, we have been friends for so long, you can openly ask whatever you want to ask. You’ll find that very little can shock me, and the worst that can happen is that I refuse.”  
“Yes, of course.” She placed her hand on his, resting on her arm, as she scooted closer and bridged the distance between them on the settee. “Clarence and I would very much like for you to _join us_ , tonight, for more than just dinner. Should you be interested.” 

Her wording was vague enough, but with everything else that she had said, he had little doubt to what she was talking about. As little as this was what he had expected to come from this. “You mean –?”, he needn’t even finish, and she nodded.  
As the moment of surprise passed, Jonathan huffed amusedly. Seems he hasn’t been imagining her gaze after all. “Well, I am flattered. Might I ask whose idea this was, specifically?”  
“Neither, _specifically_. It came to both of us, at different times, as we discovered. But it was I who brought it up first.” He wasn’t sure what kind of look he must’ve given her then – curious perhaps, perhaps questioning or skeptical – but it caused her to grant him a wicked smirk. “You are a very handsome man, Jonathan, and we trust you”, she explained, and leaned forward; towards him, and he felt his heartbeat pick up. “What do you think?”

What did he think, indeed? He had never been a man to condemn casual acts such as this, neither had he ever been above them, even if he wasn’t one to engage in them frequently. Even if they entailed more than two people.  
But Venus and Clarence – they were two his oldest friends. It didn’t deter him any more or less than it would have with two strangers, but he had to wonder whether it should? Wasn’t there a risk this might strain their friendship? Or make future get-togethers uncomfortable?  
Then again, perhaps it only would if they let it. And he would be lying if he said the two of them hadn’t crossed his mind _like that_ occasionally – even if never both of them together. 

How could he possibly refuse such an offer if part of him undoubtedly wanted it himself. 

“I think”, he slightly leaned towards her as well, the closeness almost making him hold a breath, “I might be intrigued.”  
Venus flashed him a cheerful smile, then. “Oh, how wonderful!” She licked her lips, once, and slowly, she closed the remaining distance between them. Jonathan closed his eyes as her mouth met his, and both their lips slightly parted, he returned her kiss. 

His hands moved to her waist, as she slipped her tongue into his mouth, and both of them moved to maneuver her into his lap, but they were interrupted by an “Oh” sounding from the kitchen door.  
Breaking up the kiss, they turned their attention towards the sound to find Clarence standing in the doorway.  
Jonathan noticed him shifting his weight nervously, eyes focused on his best friend and his wife, together – yet a small smile played on his lips. “I assume you already asked, then.”  
Venus hummed her answer. “I will give you two a moment,” she declared, and her hand slid under Jonathans chin to turn his head back to her. “Don’t leave me waiting too long.”  
Another lingering kiss, and she left Jonathan chasing her lips when she got up to ascend the stairs. 

He watched her retreating back for a moment and let out a small breath, before getting up himself, and rounding the couch to face his best friend. Clarence had still stood in the doorway, but now that Venus was gone, he dared a few steps into the room, advancing on Jonathan.  
He stopped, just short of him. There was caution in the way he looked at him. Tension too, perhaps. But not in the way one might expect. 

“Are you alright, Clarence?”, Jonathan felt compelled to ask.  
He saw the other man swallow, and Clarence seemed to find back to himself, then. “I – yeah, of course.” He could see his gaze drop to slowly look Jonathan up and down; take him in. “I just wouldn’t have expected you to agree, Johnny.”  
“Clarence – “, Jonathan wanted to take a step towards his friend, but he was stopped as he lifted his hand and placed it on his abdomen. Gently, carefully, like he was afraid to break the moment. “I have wanted this for a long time, old chap.” As Clarence advanced further, he pushed against Jonathan, and though there was barely any pressure behind it, Jonathan went willingly, until his lower back hit the couch they had been previously been sitting on. “I was just worried to ask, really. I didn’t want to risk our friendship – what _we have_ – by scaring you off.” His friend lifted his eyes back to meet his, and Jonathan felt his pulse starting to race by the look Clarence gave him alone. Unguarded and honest, and filled with desire.  
“Clarence…”, it was nothing more than a whisper, and as Clarence face came closer, Jonathan bent down to meet the shorter man halfway. Their lips joined – once, then twice, and again. Tongues found each other, and Jonathans hands travelled down Clarences sides, settling on his hips to pull him even closer.

Clarence caught his bottom lip with his teeth, pulling gently, and a deep moan escaped Jonathan at the back of his throat. When Clarence let go, neither of them moved for a moment. Separated, but close enough that Jonathan could feel Clarence breath on his lips. He could already feel his pants becoming tighter as he began to grow hard, and Clarence must’ve noticed, for he generously pushed a leg up between Jonathans, providing friction. Jonathan couldn’t reign in the quiet groan in response, and he half-opened his eyes to chance a look down and confirm that his friend was equally affected. 

He spared a moment to amusedly note that this wasn’t where he pictured dinner to end.  
Though he certainly wasn’t complaining. 

“You should go and join Venus upstairs”, Clarence suggested with a sigh, obviously not pleased with the prospect of leaving this unfinished. He lightly let his lips brush alongside Jonathans cheek, leaving behind a tingling sensation that sent a shiver down his spine as Clarence mouth found its way to Jonathans ear. “I will take care of the fire, and then I’ll come join you”, he whispered.  
Jonathan swallowed, then nodded.

*

Jonathan had been halfway up the stairs, when Venus appeared from the bedroom and caused him to stop dead in his tracks.  
She had lost her long, black dress and all the accessories; hair let down, she leaned against the wall at the top of the stairs in nothing but a beautiful, short chemise. The fine silk fell over her body in a way that made his cock twitch, and, illuminated by the light streaming out of the bedroom behind her, she certainly lived up to her name. Venus – goddess of beauty and desire.

Venus smiled, obviously satisfied with his reaction. “There you are,” she almost purred her greeting. “I was worried you had already forgotten about me.”  
“How could I possibly”, Jonathan found his voice again, and slowly he continued his ascension. “Forgive me, it is rude to make a lady wait.” He had almost reached the top of the stairs, and Venus took a step towards him.  
“Surely, you will think of something to make it up to me?”

Using the height difference provided by the stairs, Jonathan sought her thighs, and effortlessly lifted her up in one swift movement. It gained him a noise of surprise, and Venus slipped both her arm around his neck.  
“Surely, I will”, he echoed into the sensitive skin under her ear, placing a soft kiss, and Venus chuckled. She wrapped her legs around his waist, as he carried her back into the bedroom. 

Once again, their mouths found each other, and his knee sunk into the mattress under their joined weight. Venus back barely hit the mattress as she took the lead, grinding up against him, and his body automatically adjusted to her movements. “I see Clarence already warmed you up”, she remarked almost teasingly in between kisses, grinding against the bulge that had started to form, before laying her hand flat against his chest to signalize to stop moving, and Jonathan complied. “But this – “, her slender fingers followed the hem of his vest downwards, “– won’t do, I’m afraid.” And with that, her second hand joined to unfasten the button.  
Jonathan allowed himself an amused smile and propped himself up a little higher to give her room to work, intently watching her as her eyes followed the movement of her fingers.  
After the vest, his shirt followed, and he righted himself to shrug both pieces of clothing off and drop it to the floor, towering above her.  
“Mhh, perfect”, Venus purred, her hands starting to follow the curves and edges of his torso, and he allowed it. All the light touches and tickling sensations that seemed to seep straight into his crotch.  
As they started to migrate towards his waistband, however, he placed his hands on her wrists and stopped them. “Wait”, he commanded breathily, and Venus’ shining blue eyes met his. “It’s my turn, if I may?”  
She smirked, and let her hands fall back into the mattress, as he grabbed her by the hips to pull her closer into his laps; her chemise riding up slightly in the process. Jonathans hands found the hem, carefully sliding under the expertly-crafted lace and slowly edging it higher; revealing more and more of her flawless, soft skin, as her body lifted to accommodate him.  
Eventually, it joined his own clothing on the floor, and Jonathan took in the sight before him. The way Venus watched him watching her through half-lidded eyes, lips slightly parted and a blush creeping up into her cheeks, standing out against the paleness of her skin. The elegant curves of her body, free for him to touch. He almost moaned at the thought, and his eyes flicked back to her face as the movement of her biting her bottom lip drew them in. 

It was his time to smirk. “That’s better isn’t it?”, he asked in a husky voice, and bent down to kiss her again. She greeted him halfway, but he didn’t remain for long.  
Instead, he starting placing small kisses down her jaw, down the soft skin of her neck and forging a path down her heaving chest to her breast. There, he lingered; his tongue flicking against the erect nipple, before he took it between his lips and sucked softly, earning him a long moan.  
He replaced his mouth with one of his hands, and the other joined on the other side. His lips continued their path further down, until he was forced to leave the bed, and kneel in front of it instead.  
His mouth found the inside of her thighs, slowly teasing its way up as she started to whimper softly, her hips trying to buck up against him and seeking contact.  
“Jonathan, _please_ ”, she moaned, and it made him twitch in his pants, again. He was fully hard by now, his cock demanding attention that he didn’t want to give just yet.  
“Please _what_ , Venus?”, he lifted his head and asked, and his answer was an exasperated huff, as she tried to wiggle closer again. He chuckled. “Very well.” 

His tongue made to work open her lips, then, gently licking her labia up to her clit. Her hips bucked upwards again, and he began to suck softly.  
Venus buried one of her hands in his hair, clawing it in a way that was just short of being painful, but he didn’t mind. “Ooooh, _Jonathan_ ”, she moaned loudly, her back arching from the mattress as he continued to focus his attention on her clitoris, his thumbs still working her nipples. 

Clarence’s moan is the only thing that alerted him of his presence, and Jonathan looked up to find his best friend at the other end of the room. He couldn’t tell how long he had been there – Jonathan hadn’t noticed him arrive – but he was watching them.  
“Clarence,” Jonathan said, sitting back on his heels, and he noticed Venus propping herself up out of the corner of his eye, “come over here.”  
He needn’t be told twice, as it seems. Clarence made his way over to him as soon as he had called for it.  
And as soon as he was within reach, Jonathan hooked his finger into Clarence’s waistband, pulling him close enough, before he unfastened the button and pushed his pants down to expose his half-hard cock. He set his hands on Clarence’s thighs for balance. Venus seemed to have replaced his mouth with her fingers, watching them intently.  
“Johnny – “, Clarence started, but his breath hitched, and his words seemed to die in his mouth when Jonathan slowly lapped his tongue alongside his underside. He didn’t need to hesitate – it was far from his first experience with a man.  
So, adeptly, he dragged his tongue along the other man’s cock; lapping away and coaxing it to grow between his lips. He knew where he had to be to accommodate its’ growth, when to use his hand for assistance, and when to turn his attention to his balls instead, gently sucking them into his mouth and massaging them with his tongue. And he continued to, even after Clarence was fully erect.  
He had been voicing his approval with quiet moans and heavy breaths. 

Jonathans reward was the precum that had gathered at the tip. Eagerly, he ran his tongue over the opening, savoring the sweet taste until he was satisfied. 

He flicked his eyes up to meet Clarence’s, who was watching him with wide-blown pupils. His lips were parted somewhere between surprise and pleasure.  
“May I?”, Jonathan asked, and Clarence nodded wordlessly.  
With permission given, he turned his attention back to the task at hand, sealing the head of his cock with his lips and carefully guiding it down his throat until he reached the base. He heard Venus quiet moans, and Clarence gasped when he started to work him with the muscles of his throat. His tongue rubbed against his shaft where it could, and finally, Clarence thawed. He started to run his hands through Jonathan’s hair, and Jonathan caught on to what he wanted to do.  
He allowed his muscles to relax, giving Clarence the opportunity to carefully begin thrusting down his throat. 

A few thrusts, and then Clarence stopped himself. Jonathan felt a twitch of his cock, but he hadn’t cum yet. Instead, he pulled out of Jonathans mouth again.  
“Get up”, Clarence ordered in a strained voice, and Jonathan complied. He had to place his hand on the bed for support, his knees aching from the long time he had been kneeling, but he barely minded.  
He was greeted by Clarence mouth, his tongue seeking Jonathans to share his own taste, as Clarence fingers set to finally relieve Jonathan from his pants. Clarence shoved them down in an uncharacteristic, almost aggressive movement, and Jonathan felt his cock twitch at the sudden exposure to comparably cooler air.  
It was soon replaced with the warmth of Clarence’s hand, stroking his entire length as tongues explored each other’s mouths. Jonathan had to channel all the willpower he had not to _hiss_ into Clarence’s mouth at the sensation of a strong grip on his long-neglected cock.  
His mind started swimming, he almost felt dizzy as the pent-up suspense finally got the attention it had craved, and he heard himself groan deeply from in the back of his throat. 

Clarence moved up against him, maneuvering him backwards towards the bed without breaking contact, until he finally pushed him onto the mattress. Where he landed next to Venus, who, from the looks of it, already managed to come from watching their little show. Perhaps more than once.  
She flashed him a big smile, before she bent down to seal their lips together, picking up where her husband had left off.  
Clarence, in the meantime, moved to straddle Jonathan’s hips. He couldn’t see the other man, given that he was distracted by his wife’s tongue, but Jonathan didn’t need to, to feel as his cock started to rub up against his own. Soon after, Clarence gripped both of them, and started stroking in sync to his movements. Jonathan couldn’t help himself but to thrust into his hand, a moan escaping his lips and getting caught by Venus’. 

She moved in front of Clarence, and he husband made room for her. Breaking off the kiss, she propped herself up on Jonathans chest, and looked down to him with a wicked smile.  
“Are you ready?”, she asked, as she slowly ground down on Jonathans cock.  
He nodded breathlessly. His cheeks, the mattress at his back, the Crossley’s on top of him – everything had started to feel _so warm_ as his heart hammered away in his chest and echoed in his ears. “What about protection?”, he asked, before he feared himself too far gone to remember. To be sensible enough to remember.  
“Don’t worry”, Venus breathed, balancing her weight on Jonathans chest as she moved into the right position as the tip of her hair tickled across his neck, “I’m wearing my diaphragm.”  
Jonathan nodded his acknowledgement, and with that, Venus slid down onto him, until she completely sheathed his cock. Engulfed by the warm wetness, feeling as she clamped down on him, they let out a low moan at the same time. 

Both of them paused for a moment, breathing against the overwhelming feeling of finally being joined, and Venus lowered her head.  
“Clarence are you ready?”, she asked, voice thick with pleasure, and her husband moved up behind her. Jonathan felt his tip resting at her entrance first; then, he started to push in, and Jonathan felt her hole growing tighter, as a second cock pushed its way inside; up against Jonathans own, and they panted. 

It was Jonathan who started to move again first; began to thrust up inside her. Feeling the sensation of her tightness and warmth, of Clarence’s cock pressed up against his, with every movement.  
Clarence followed soon after, alternating his thrusts with Jonathans, and adding another intoxicating sensation to the mix, as Venus let out a string of moans above him; bobbing up and down with every thrust.  
They were filling the room with their sounds of pleasure. Their pace gradually increased, and he couldn’t rightfully say how long it’s been until he felt Venus starting to shake with a building orgasm.  
In the end, he couldn’t tell which one of them came first – he was overwhelmed as his own release started to build up; as he felt the familiar pumping and contracting of muscles, followed by the heat he felt shooting out of his cock, the pleasure numbing out his thoughts. And he felt like his vision turned white, and all he could hear was the blood rushing in his ears.  
And he stilled, mouth opened to a silent scream. Gasping for air. 

They all stilled. 

His eyes managed to focus back on Venus above him; her eyes glossy, cheeks and lips reddened. He couldn’t see Clarence behind her, but he could hear the two of them panting as loudly as he himself was.  
For a moment, that was all there was to hear as they struggled for air. As he fought to reign in his pulse, still hammering in his chest. 

A small smirk tugged on Venus’ lips as she looked down at him. “We should do that more often”, she stated breathlessly. 

Jonathan huffed out a laugh, and with a smile, he closed his eyes for a moment.


End file.
